Stacked plate heat exchangers made up of plates which form integral header tanks typically use inlet and outlet fittings which are attached to one end of each tank as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,207,216. This location is not always compatible with installation restraints, however, other fitting locations could not heretofore be utilized without introducing post-braze manufacturing operations; such operations comprising the cutting into the tanks and welding the fittings in place.